


Nothing is Enough

by JasnNCarly



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lafayette mourns his greatest love.





	Nothing is Enough

**Nothing is Enough**  
  
Life had become seconds rather than days, each one that passed allowed him to believe he may actually live – may be able to take the loss of his love. However, every time he convinced himself he had a grip, his voice would appear.  
  
“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”  
  
“The fuck I can’t.” Lafayette snapped, looking to the dark shadow of his bedroom and spotting his ghost approaching, “I get to decide how I get through the damn day with a dead boyfriend haunting me all the damn time and a newborn vampire for a cousin.”  
  
“Life is painful, but you have to live it. If I ever meant shit to you, you’ll get it together.” Jesus spotted the anger replace his sadness and sat beside him on the bed, “I let this happen, brought this into our lives, and I can’t move on unless I know you’re going to be okay.”  
  
“I can’t let you go.” Lafayette drew in a shaky breath at the sight of Jesus’ disapproving look, wanting to touch him and knowing there was nothingness when he reached out, “I would rather live in misery with you here then to live happily with you gone.”


End file.
